Jazz and Ali
by Cowboy'sMontana
Summary: Jasper moves to a new school and town with his mother step-dad and step-sister Rosalie. A/J small amounts of Em/R and possible B/E AU/AH OOC
1. Jazz

**Jazz **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello my name is Jasper Whitlock I'm from Midland Texas. My family is moving to Millsap because my step-dad got an amazing job offer in Lake Worth and I know its close to an hour away but I don't really mind. I like the country and besides if I want to go and see anyone in Midland its only four and a half hours away. But let me tell you about my family.

My mother, Annabelle Hale, is a caterer. She has dark blonde hair with light brown highlights. She only stands 5'3". She has blue eyes, as blue as the Texas sky in summer. My mother is a very loving person and takes to people easily and has a good eye for coordination, I suppose that's why she has her own catering business.

My step-dad, Christian Hale, is a doctor...he's very qualified in several fields of medicine. He has brown eyes and blonde hair, like Rose but darker I'd say dirty blonde. He is a very personable person...so I suppose it's fitting that he's a doctor. He is very nice and is only severe if Rose or I do something severely bad, but we don't normally get into trouble.

My step-sister, Rosalie Hale, is beautiful but she has a very cold demeanor until you get to know her. Rose is platinum blonde with brown eyes, she is quite tall for a woman, standing at 5' 7 1/2". She is thin but not skinny. She is the mechanic in our family which surprises most people. She is also very protective of me. Rose is a year older than me she's 18 and starting her senior year in high school.

I suppose I should tell you about myself now huh? Well other than my my name which I have already told you ***chuckles*** I enjoy playing baseball, I've been on the team every year in high school. I hope my new school has a baseball team. I'm fascinated with all things about the American Civil War. I have a few friends here in Midland but not any close ones, they're mostly my friend because I'm the baseball team. I wont be too upset by the move, it means I can have a fresh start away from her. I'm apologize I should probably elaborate. The her I refer to is my ex-girlfriend Maria. We started dating my freshman year and it was her sophomore year. I thought it was a serious relationship, I thought I was in love with her. I thought she really cared about me, boy was I wrong. I found her in bed with my team mate James. Sadly I had never gotten any distrustful vibes from her. I knew all the guys wanted her but I never felt that she would want anyone else...sorry that probably doesn't make sense. I have a gift. I can feel, influence and manipulate peoples emotions at will...well I always feel everyone's emotions(save for maria) no one could hide any emotion from me.

Any way I found her in bed with James because I went over to his house to study for a test. I walked into his room and found them, needless to say I was overwhelmed and a little glad I had never slept with her like she wanted. I turned around and left. Later that day James came to find me and told me that if I had taken care of Maria they way she needed to be taken care of she wouldn't have slept with James or anyone else on the team, not to mention the guys on the football team. I don't really remember what happened after that I just remember Rose and my dad trying to pull me of off James. He wound up with a broken nose and a shattered cheek bone. Luckily for me his parents didn't want to press charges because they though James needed to have his ass kicked...sorry I don't mean to cuss in front of a lady. ***looks sheepishly at counselor***

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**3rd POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper Alan Whitlock Jr. was a true southern boy. He worked his ass off to buy his first pick-up truck. It's a '98 Chevy Z71 with a standard transmission and 4-wheel drive. It's a nice deep green. His entire wardrobe with the exception of his baseball uniform and swim trunks are T-shirts, button downs, wranglers and a couple of pairs off scuffed cowboys boots. His sister couldn't figure out what the appeal was to him, neither could his step-dad, his mother just smiled when they would comment on it. You see Jasper's father, Jasper Alan Whitlock Sr, worked on an oil rig. That was pretty much all his dad wore and as such that's what he grew up wearing. He had no intentions on changing that either even if other people tried to make him(Maria and Rose once).

Jasper has a nice body from working out, playing baseball, and of course working to pay for his truck despite that his mother and step-dad had offered to buy it for him. He is built but not overly muscular, has gorgeous green eyes that seem to be able to suck you in, long dark blonde curls that reach just past his ears, oh and he is tall...6'3" to be exact.

After the fight with James where he beat the hell outta the guy, his Step-dad, Christian, got an amazing job over in Lake Worth for which they would have to move. That was fine with everyone. Now Jasper is not a fighter, the only other time he had gotten into a fight was because some guy had tried to take advantage of Rosalie. Jasper beat the hell outta that guy using his anger, Rose's fear, and the guys excitement to fuel him on. Amazingly Jasper didn't go to jail for that one seeing as he almost killed the guy. Jasper is very protective of his family, especially Rosalie, she really has no idea how guys look at her.


	2. Ali

**ALI**

Hello, My name is Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen. You can call me Alice. There really isn't much for me to tell you. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I live with them and my adopted brothers Emmett McCarty Cullen and Edward Masen Cullen. We live in a sprawling 5 bedroom 5 bath ranch house on 3 ½ acres of land. I'm excited about the new school year. It's going to be a great year I know it. Well at least I know that much **Sighs** I wish I could remember my past, my birth family, anything. Don't get me wrong I'm extremely grateful that the Cullens adopted me, there is no telling where's I'd be or what would've happened to me.

I found them ...see one day I was walking and I saw them and new this is where I need to go. It took me awhile but I found them. I surprised them at first, but Edward and Esme where the only ones home at the time. Esme was immediately taken by me and Edward new that I was supposed to be there I was flicking through the images of them mentally and he gasped like he could see them too. Um...maybe I should explain...i have visions. I can see a set course while someone is on it but if the change their minds the vision changes.

I didn't know that it was not normal to have visions. The first thing I remember is the face of a delectable blonde boy...well man ...with striking green eyes and an amazing smile. That's also the only reason I know my name. He called me Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen before he asked me if he could kiss me. **blushes and smiles thinking about it** Well anyway I was flicking through my visions making sure I was in the right place and Edward gasped as though he could see them too. He turned to his mother and told her that I was being completely honest when I explained that I had seen then and knew I belonged here. As he said this Carlisle and Emmett came through the back door and into the kitchen. As soon as Carlisle saw me he chuckled and looked at Esme and said 'You just can't resist a stray can you my love?' they all laughed when I looked at them confusedly. But I only looked at them that way for a moment when I slid into a vision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The family was laughing at Carlisle's joke when Alice went stock still and her eyes became unfocused. Emmett and Carlisle and Esme looked at Edward in askance. "She's having a vision" he replied as he was watching the vision with her. When she came out of the vision Emmett for all his mass caught her in a flash before she toppled over. "It's ok Pixie, I gotchya" Emmett said as she squealed when she felt his arms around her. Alice smiled weakly up at Emmett "Thank you brother" she said. Esme and Carlisle smiled at the look on Em's face. She already had him wrapped around her finger. Emmett sat her up on the island in the kitchen. "Now Pixie, what did you see?" Alice looked at Emmett shocked. "H-how did you know I was having a vision?" Alice asked nervously and confusedly. "Edward can read peoples thoughts..."Em replied. "Oh silly me I knew that" Alice said giggling. Then she turns to face Edward "So what did I see Eddie?"She asked. Carlisle and Esme smiled when Alice called him that, the only one who called him that was Emmett. "Welcome home little sister" was all Edward said as he walked over and hugged her "Oh and don't call me Eddie in public please" Alice nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I guess I should tell you about my family. Esme is beautiful. She is 5'6" with amazingly soft caramel colored hair and violet eyes. She is amazingly sensitive and caring. She owns and runs a catering business. Carlisle is a doctor...he excels in many fields of medicine. He is 6'2" with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is very compassionate. They are both very understanding of and Edward's and my gifts. Emmett is the oldest he is 19 and a senior this year. He was held back in the first grade for playing too much. He is built like a bear he is 6'5" tall with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. He is all muscles, seeing as he plays baseball, is on the wrestling team and helps out on the ranch. Em is a prankster he loves joking around and goofing off but if you need him in a pinch he's there. Edward has an odd bronze shade of hair, with green eyes, he's the same height as Carlisle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen is a small woman...often confused for a child much to her displeasure. She stands at 4'10" tall, she has short black hair that she normally wears in a spiky style, with golden eyes that surprise a lot of people. She has a petite body but amazing curves that fill her body out just right. At first she is kind of shy but after she gets to know people she hardly bothers to try and contain her excitement about life. Although she doesn't know her biological family her adopted family is more than enough to make her happy. Alice is a wonderful student, straight A's a 4.0 GPA as she starts her junior year of high school. She plays on the school softball team and has a wicked curve ball. She also helps Emmett on the ranch and with the horses, she loves to ride. There are very few people who don't like Alice, she gets along well with everyone.


	3. New School

A/N: i have failed mention i own nothing except a chihuahua and my cell phone :( i wish i owned Jasper or Jackson...i'll have to keep dreaming. Everyone recognizable belongs to Miss Meyers

**New school**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I finally finished unpacking my room last night, and this morning I get to start my new school. I'm not normally one to get jitters or be nervous but I am. I get dressed into a fade pair of snug wranglers a forest green shirt that fits snugly across my chest and shoulders and my favorite boots. Then I start to attempt to fix my hair then decide against it. I head down the hall and down stairs knocking on Rose's door along the way. "Rose we have to leave in half an hour" I call to her "Okay Jasper thanks" she calls back and I walk downstairs into the kitchen. I sat my bag on the counter and grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and the orange juice out of the fridge. Rosalie came down as I was pouring us both a glass and I handed her one. "So are you ready for a new school?" I asked her to try and see how she felt about because she felt pretty calm. " I'm a little nervous...I mean this school is a lot small than Midland High. We're going from a school with over two thousand students to a school with barely three hundred students. Everyone here already has their friends and we're the outsiders." Rose spilled. "That's pretty much how I feel" I replied. We grabbed our bags and headed outside. "Rose you may wanna take your car I'm staying for baseball try-outs" I told her.

"That's okay Jazz, I'm gonna try out for the softball team" Rose said smiling at me. "Okay, hop in" I told her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm standing in front of the mirror in my room finishing getting ready for school when a vision over takes me.

_** Emmett Edward Bella and I are standing at the cork board in the main hallway at school making sure the try-out times haven't changed. They hadn't I would've seen it. As we're standing there two people step out of the office. The first is the guy from my visions...his name is jasper...the second a girl...his sister, I believe her name is Rosalie. They walk right towards us I can't think let alone move i'm so shocked, how did I not see them coming? I thought about what I and put on this morning and remembered I was wearing holey jeans and an old pearl snap button down with my scuffed boots. I gasped aloud as the got closer. The boy looked at me quizzically, feeling my shock and attraction to him i'm sure then he smiled at me the most dazzling smile full of straight white teeth. I barely registered that the girl, Rosalie, was checking out Emmett. I didn't realize that he was talking to me. When Edward nudged me from behind. I blinked and blushed beet red as I asked him to repeat his question. He smiled at me with that dazzling smile again and asked me if I knew where room 112 was and if I by chance knew when the try-outs for baseball were.**_

Edward rushed in as soon as I started having my vision and saved my foot from my straightener, that I dropped as the vision took me. I snapped out of the vision as soon as he set it on the dresser. "Really Ali? It looks like you'll finally get to meet the man of your dreams" Edward teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then chased him out I had to change. After I had chased him out I thought about it and decided not to change because this is how it is supposed to happen. I turned off my straightener and walked outside to meet Edward and Emmett by his jeep. Edward climbed in and I looked at Emmett for a second. Then he lifted me up into the jeep. "Thanks Emmy!" I giggled. "No problem Pixie" he laughed back. I fidgeted the whole way to school.

Edward finally turned around as we were pulling in. "Calm down, short stack, you'll get to see him soon enough." Edward told me. Emmett parked the jeep and turned to look at me. "See who Pixie? Since when are you seeing someone?" he asked in protective big brother mode. I laughed out loud. "Emmy, I've been seeing him for as long as I can remember. Jasper and his sister Rosalie are her! In Millsap! Their parents bought the ranch that shares the back fence with ours!" I squealed like a little girl. Edward and Emmett laughed out loud at my excitement. "So my little pixie finally gets to meet the man of her dreams, huh? You've only been waiting 8 years." Emmett laughed then sighed "Geez it seems like yesterday that you showed up at the hose looking like a 6 year old when you were really nine." Emmett sighed again "when did you grow up pixie?" he asked.

I shrugged "C'mon guys or we're gonna miss them! I said and climbed into Emmett's lap so he could get me out of the jeep. They laughed again and got out. I looked at my phone to check the time and practically dragged them to grab Bella and get to the bulletin board by the office. As we get there Bella huffs "What's the big hurry Alice?" Emmett and Edward smile as Edward whispers into her ear. "She finally gets to meet Jasper" Bella looks at me and breaks out into a huge grin. "Really when?" She asks. We were standing still so I replayed the vision, they came out of the office.

Two people step out of the office and walk towards us. I gasped aloud as the vision overtook me. The boy looked at me quizzically, feeling my shock and attraction to him I'm sure then he smiled at me the most dazzling smile full of straight white teeth. I barely registered that the girl, Rosalie, was checking out Emmett. I didn't realize that he was talking to me. When Edward nudged me from behind. I blinked and blushed beet red as I came out of the vision to find him standing in front of me and asked him to repeat his question. He smiled at me with that dazzling smile again and repeated himself. " Would you be able to tell me where room 112 is? And would you possibly know when the baseball try-outs are?" he asked calmly. "My first class is in 112 too, I can show you. And the try-outs are right after school at 3:45." I smiled at him then stuck out my hand. "I'm Alice by the way" I said. He took my hand and I felt a warm feeling flow through my hand. "I'm Jasper. This is my sister Rosalie." he said as he nodded to her. I turned towards my brothers half way. "This is Emmett and Edward my brothers and This is Bella Edward's girlfriend." pointing in turn to each person so he could identify them. "It's nice to meet y'all. Rosalie you think you can find your way okay?" Jasper asked his sister.

"Yes Jasper I think I can find the way. I mean this school only has one building" Rosalie replied icily. I could feel the smile fall off my face. 'My vision was wrong. That's why I didn't see them coming. I guess that means Jasper wont want me anymore than Rosalie will want Emmett.' I thought sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walked out of the office with Rosalie I saw a group of kids looking at the bulletin board, so I thought I'd ask for directions to my first class and about try-outs. I walked up to them with Rose beside me. There is a guy taller than me looking at Rose and I could feel her checking him out. I smiled seems Rose will be doing alright here. There was also a guy a little shorter than me with a girl who was about as tall as my mom, I'd say 5'4" because she was a little taller. Then I saw the most beautiful woman i'd ever seen.

She looked as if she'd come to about the middle of my chest, with short spiky black hair and the most amazing eyes i'd ever seen. I didn't know someone could have gold eyes. I took in her petite frame and soft curves. And smiled even bigger she was wearing holey jeans and a faded pearl snap shirt and scuffed up boots, now that's my kinda girl. I asked her if she knew where room 112 was and if she could tell me when the try-outs were. When she didn't answer I noticed I was getting no emotions from her and her eyes were unfocused. The smaller guy nudged her gently and she came out of the daze she had been in. she blinked and blushed beet red ans she asked me to repeat my question. I smiled at her again and repeated myself. " Would you be able to tell me where room 112 is? And would you possibly know when the baseball try-outs are?" I asked calmly.

"My first class is in 112 too, I can show you. And the try-outs are right after school at 3:45." She said as she smiled at me then stuck out her hand. "I'm Alice by the way" she said. I took her hand and I felt her love flow through my hand. "I'm Jasper. This is my sister Rosalie." I said as I nodded to Rose trying to clear my head a little. She turned towards the guys half way. "This is Emmett and Edward my brothers and This is Bella Edward's girlfriend." pointing in turn to each person so I could identify them. "It's nice to meet y'all. Rosalie you think you can find your way okay?" I asked Rose

"Yes Jasper I think I can find the way. I mean this school only has one building" Rosalie replied icily. I watched the smile fall off Alice's face and Edward looked at her sharply. "Alice, the bells going to ring shortly don't you think you should show Jasper to your class?" Edward asked her gently. "Oh yeah, I'll show you to class Jasper." Alice replied smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. I also noticed the excitement and happiness she felt was replaced with sadness...almost depression. She turned to hug her brothers, I watched Emmett hug her with the fear that he was going to crush her and suddenly felt the urge to pull her out if his arms...'wait! Am I jealous? And of her brother? Hell I just met the girl there is no way just seeing her can evoke feelings in me even Maria couldn't right?' I shook my head a little and missed Edward's smirk. Alice then hugged Edward and he whispered in her ear.

~~~~~~~~Alice POV~~~~~~~~~~

I hugged Edward and noticed he was smirking. "what is so funny?" I whispered in his ear. "That you were wrong about Jasper not wanting you. And he has a gift too" Edward said as he released me.

~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wonder what Edward whispered to her as she hugged Bella because her mood picked up a little and had a curious edge to it. I blinked quickly as she turned to me I heard her brothers and Bella chuckle as they walked away. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me a gorgeous smile full of perfect small straight amazingly white teeth, dazzling me momentarily. She giggled so I figured I must have blushed, the took a second to take in my surroundings and felt the warmth in my cheeks. Yep definitely blushing. Alice smiled again and spoke. "C'mon Jazz or we're gonna be late" I looked at her shocked the only ones who called me Jazz are my mom and Rose, she must have noticed something because her smile faltered "I'm sorry would you rather me call you Jasper?" she asked. I shook my head and smiled at her "No it's fine, you can call me Jazz, you just caught me off guard the only ones who have ever called me that are my mom and sister." I said. "Okay" she grinned at me and grabbed my hand "C'mon we're gonna be late." she said as she pulled me in a different direction then the one her family went in.

We made it into the class room right as the bell rang. She giggled and pushed me over to the teacher's desk as she walked to the back of the room. The teacher tried to get my attention three times before I heard her giggle and blushed because I got caught watching her seemingly dance as she walked and couldn't take my eyes off her hips. I looked at the teacher with a guilty look on my face. "I'm sorry sir." I apologized blushing again "I'm Jasper Whitlock" "Ah yes, the transfer. Why don't you have a seat by Miss Cullen since you already seem acquainted with her" the teacher said with a smirk. I blushed again and walked down the rows of desks and took the empty one in front of Alice.

"Okay class today we're going to start watching Julius Caesar. Alice I suggest you pull your desk up beside Mister Whitlock's so you can see." the teacher said. Alice struggled with the desk for a few seconds before I stood up and moved it for using one hand. She blushed and mumbled "Thank you" as she sat down. She pulled out a notebook and pencil before the teacher turned out the lights. As the movie played I couldn't help but watch her I could feel her boredom. I was tossing around the idea of asking her out but thought it was too soon. After about 10 minutes I felt her boredom disappear and she seemed to have lost all emotion again. I then noticed the she was drawing on the notebook while her eyes stared forward blankly. I looked over at her notebook and saw she had drawn my truck and it was covered in mud with her and myself sitting on the tailgate, her head tossed back in laughter myself with a smile.

~~~~~~~Alice's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we walked into the classroom the bell rang I giggled and pushed Jasper towards the teacher's desk and waked down the aisle towards my desk. I felt him staring after me watching my hips as I walked. I laughed out loud with my friend Angela when the teacher tried getting his attention three times. Angela and giggled a little. He looked at the teacher with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry sir." He apologized blushing again "I'm Jasper Whitlock" "Ah yes, the transfer. Why don't you have a seat by Miss Cullen since you already seem acquainted with her" the teacher said with a smirk. He blushed again and walked down the rows of desks and took the empty one in front of me.

"Okay class today we're going to start watching Julius Caesar. Alice I suggest you pull your desk up beside Mister Whitlock's so you can see." the teacher said. I struggled with the desk for a few seconds before Jasper stood up and moved it for using one hand. I blushed and mumbled "Thank you" as I sat down. I pulled out a notebook and pencil before the teacher turned out the lights. As the movie played I could feel him watching me but didn't let it show. After about 10 minutes a vision over took me and I started drawing on the notebook while my eyes stared forward blankly. I looked down at the notebook and saw I had drawn my truck at least as big as Em's jeep if not bigger and it was covered in mud with Jasper and myself sitting on the tailgate, my head tossed back in laughter he was smiling.

I quickly turned the page and Angela passed me a note. I picked it up and read it quickly.

What did you see Alice? **I drew it I'll show you later** Alright. So you know Jasper has been staring you since the movie started. **Angela! lol yeah I know. I can see him outta the corner of my eye and I can feel him watching. **

Another vision over took me it was just a quick one.

Alice? **He thinks we're talking about him and it makes him uncomfortable.**

Well we are lol but he shouldn't be uncomfortable. Besides it's not like he has to worry about me trying anything. As long as we've been friends I know you've been seeing him...I've seen your drawings. You're an amazing artist by the way. Always have been I bet if I saw pictures of him as a kid he would look exactly the same as your drawings. **You really think that Ang?**Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen! How many times has Miss Hall said you could get a full art scholarship? or Coach Martin and Coach Hall came to you to design the shirts every year? Or Miss White came to you for help with the props for One Act Play and UIL? **Okay Okay I get it I'm a good artist! **No you're an amazing artist! :)


	4. First Day

**First Day**

~~~~~~~~~~~~Rose's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tall dark haired bear of a man happens to be in all my classes. God he's handsome...but after what happened with Royce. I bit my lip in nervous habit and was worrying it between my teeth when a note landed in front of me. I looked around and the only one close to me was Emmett. And I mean close we were sharing a lab table. I carefully unfolded the note and read it.

_You know you'll chew your lip off that way_

_Thanks I'll have to remember that._

_I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable I can move_

_I appreciate it buts it's not you...its just...never mind_

_If you don't wanna talk about it I wont push it. Have you thought about trying out for softball? My sister plays._

_Thanks that's really nice of you...I'm going to try out..we didn't have softball in Midland girls were supposed to be cheerleaders...ugh...really Ali plays?_

_Oh yeah Pixie plays. She has a helluva curve ball._

_Pixie? I bet she doesn't like that lol_

_She came to us when she was 9 and she looked so cute like a little pixie so that's what I called her. Have been ever since._

_She came to y'all? She was in foster care?_

_We really don't know where she came from. Neither does she sadly. Her first memory is of Jasper and then us. She showed up at our house one day and told us about her visions...oops_

_Visions? She has a gift? Jazz can feel emotions in everyone around him at times he can manipulate peoples emotions, he rarely does that though. But he does influence peoples emotions...that's why at Midland they called him Major...they just new he had the ability to lead or convince or calm people like no other._

_Yeah I know...i live with a bunch of carnival freaks lol...Ali has visions and Edward can read your thoughts_

_Really?_

I looked away from Emmett blushing. Oh I hope he wasn't reading my thoughts this morning.

_Lol yeah but he can only hear what you're thinking as you think it. Don't worry he doesn't ever tell anyone's thoughts...he feels that it's an invasion of privacy. Why are you blushing? Although you look amazing in that shade of pink. ~wink~_

_I blushed even more as I read it._

_Thanks Em you're sweet. And I was blushing because I think your handsome okay_

_Sweet! I mean ...um...thank you lol you're absolutely stunning Rosalie Hale._

_Emmett Cullen are you flirting with me?_

_Only if you want me to be I don't want to make you uncomfortable_

As I finished reading the last line the bell rang. And Emmett and I headed to our next class. I think I want him to be flirting with me. As we were walking down the hall I looked at him and told him "yes". He looked adorably confused for a moment then broke into as big grin as he picked me up and swung me around making me squeal. He burst out laughing. "Emmett Cullen you put me down right now you big bear or I'll dismantle your jeep piece by piece." I yelled. He looked horrified as he sat me down carefully. I giggled and tore off down the hall way the people around us laughing as he took chase.

Emmett finally caught up with me outside the FFA building. He swung me up over his shoulders like I was Ali. I was giggling hysterically when Edward Bella Ali and Jazz came outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Well its nice to know some of my visions come true' I thought pouting a little. Jasper sent a wave of happiness at me unintentionally and everyone but Jazz noticed it. I giggled a little as Bella wrapped her arm around me as we walked into FFA. I didn't even notice when the note from first period with Angela fell out of my pocket. Jazz picked it up intending to give it back to me later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Rose was carried into the FFA building on Em's should like he would carry Ali and was glad. I'm glad Rose is finally getting over what happened with Royce. I walked in behind Bella and my Ali... 'wait my Ali? What am I thinking...I'm sure she has guys lined up around the corner to be with her.' I thought as I saw something fall out of he pocket. I picked it up and seeing it was the note she and Angela were writing 'I'll give it back to her later.' I thought I looked up to see her hips dancing in front of me again. I groaned mentally 'Lord have mercy that woman is going to be the death of me' I thought. I could've sworn I heard Edward chuckle behind me like he heard what I was thinking.

Later that day we all walked towards the field for try-outs. I had completely forgotten about the note in my pocket. I heard Rose Ali and Bella talking. "Hey Ali will you take it easy on me during try-outs?" Rose asked. "Awww" Ali groaned "Did Emmy warn you about my curve?" "yeah" Rose giggled. "That's okay I'll just save it for Lauren and Jessica. They're getting to slow anyway...the only reason they're still on the team is cuz I was two people short last year" Alice smiled. "Two people short?" I asked teasingly. "If you don't watch it Major you'll be two people short." Ali said laughing but stopped when she noticed I had frozen when she called me Major. I looked at Rosalie "Did you tell her to call me that?" I hissed at her. Rosalie looked scared and took a step closer to Emmett, but didn't answer me. I turned to Alice "Did Rose tell you to call me that?" I growled at her. Edward took half a step forward. "N-n-no" Alice stuttered. "N-n-no s-she d-didn't" Alice stuttered with her eyes full of tears. She looked at Edward quickly then took off running for the girls diamond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day we all walked towards the field for try-outs. I was talking to Rose and Bella. "Hey Ali will you take it easy on me during try-outs?" Rose asked. "Awww" I groaned "Did Emmy warn you about my curve?" "yeah" Rose giggled. "That's okay I'll just save it for Lauren and Jessica. They're getting to slow anyway...the only reason they're still on the team is cuz I was two people short last year" I smiled. "Two people short?" Jazz asked teasingly. "If you don't watch it Major you'll be two people short." I said laughing but stopped when I noticed he had frozen when I called him Major. He looked at Rosalie "Did you tell her to call me that?" he hissed at her. Rosalie looked scared and took a step closer to Emmett, but didn't answer him. He turned to me "Did Rose tell you to call me that?" he growled at me. Edward took half a step forward. "N-n-no" I stuttered. "N-n-no s-she d-didn't" I stuttered with my eyes full of tears he didn't realize he was projecting his anger. I looked at Edward quickly then took off running for the girls diamond. Thinking 'See I told me vision were subjective!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Emmett POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day we all walked towards the field for try-outs. I heard Rose Ali and Bella talking. "Hey Ali will you take it easy on me during try-outs?" Rose asked. "Awww" Ali groaned "Did Emmy warn you about my curve?" "yeah" Rose giggled. "That's okay I'll just save it for Lauren and Jessica. They're getting to slow anyway...the only reason they're still on the team is cuz I was two people short last year" Alice smiled. "Two people short?" he asked teasingly. "If you don't watch it Major you'll be two people short." Ali said laughing but stopped when she noticed he had frozen when she called him Major. He looked at Rosalie "Did you tell her to call me that?" He hissed at her. Rosalie looked scared and took a step closer to me, but didn't answer him. Jasper turned to Alice "Did Rose tell you to call me that?" I growled at her. Edward took half a step forward. "N-n-no" Alice stuttered. "N-n-no s-she d-didn't" Alice stuttered with her eyes full of tears. She looked at Edward quickly then took off running for the girls diamond.

I looked down at Rosalie half hiding behind me. I bent down and whispered in her ear "Take Bella and go find Alice." She just blinked at me. "Rosalie Lillian take Bella and go find my Pixie" I told her. She nodded and whispered back "Please don't hurt him" I smiled at her and smiled. "I promise I wont...we need him on the team...and you wanna keep him" I replied. She nodded and grabbed Bella's wrist and dragged her to the girls diamond in search of Ali.

As soon as she was out of ear shot I rounded on Jasper. "Listen and Listen good because I am only gonna tell you this once. Alice may not be my blood sister but Edward our adopted parents and myself are the only family she knows. We're the only thing she knows apart from you from the time she was 9. I'll be damned if i'm gonna let you hurt her because you don't like a nickname you got from your old school. Mary-Alice is my baby sister, my pixie and it'll be over my dead body that i'm going to let some guy hurt her. I don't cared if you have a gift like her or not...i don't care how much like her you are in that way...you and my family are all she knows. I wont let you hurt her." I growled at him. He blinked for a second. "what do you mean a gift like me?"

~~~~~~~~~~Jasper POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blinked for a second "What do you mean a gift like me?" 'how does he know about my gift? And how did she know about me being called Major?' I thought.

"Because you aren't the only one with a gift." Edward answer 'shit did I say that out loud?' I thought. Edward chuckled "No I can hear your thoughts" Edward answered that question too. I felt him out and felt no hint of manipulation or lying from him. "I have no reason to lie or manipulate you" Edward said. "My only job here is to protect my little sister." I looked at him and Emmett. "What did you mean she has a gift too?" I asked. Emmett and Edward both sighed. "We wanted her to be able to tell you herself. Alice has visions." Edward said. "Visions?" I asked "Like a fortune teller?" I asked. "No" Emmett hissed "And god forbid she ever hear or see you say that!" "Then what do you mean?" I asked. "Alice sees the future path you're on while you're on it. If you change your mind about it the vision changes. Though as far as we can tell you are the only constant unchanging vision. It almost like you were made for each other" Edward answered. "Meant for each other?" I thought aloud "Like soul mates or something?" "pretty much man" Emmett answered. "Damn" I whispered. "We're serious, she even saw that y'all where getting the ranch that borders ours and that me and Rose would like each other. She saw Bella coming and her and Ed being together" Emmett smirked "And if I ever comes up never bet against Alice, I promise you will regret it." Emmett said as we started walking towards the guys diamond. "Find out the hard way?" I asked. Edward laughed as Emmett blushed and replied "yeah, and lost a years worth of allowance and my dirt bike plus I had to do her laundry. But the laundry didn't last long. She said I didn't do it right cuz I just shoved it all in the washer together"

Edward and I burst out laughing. "That's how you got that black eye you said you got in a fight with Jacob Black." Edward said still laughing. "Your lucky all you got was a black eye I accidentally threw Rose's favorite pair of designer jeans in the washer and I swear she beat me within an inch of my life. I couldn't play ball for 6 weeks. I told my coach I flipped into the lake wrong and landed on the rocks." I told them. They both laughed and agreed that Rose and Ali will get along fine. "For the record I did get in a fight with Jacob, but Ali gave me the black eye." Emmett said after a few minutes had passed. Edward and I just laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran into the locker room and into one of the showers thankful no one else was in here. I just cried I couldn't stop the tears. Next thing I know Rose and Bella come into the shower I'm in. "Ali, look at me."Rose said gently. I just shook my head. "Mary-Alice you look at me right now" Rose said. My head snapped up of its own accord. Bella looked shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rose POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ali was huddled up in the first shower crying. I knelt down in front of her. "Ali look at me" I said gently. She just shook her head. "Mary-Alice you look at me right now" I said a little sharper than I meant to. Her head snapped up and Bella looked shocked. "I'm sorry that came out harsher than I intended it to. Do you wanna know why Jazz got upset when you called him Major?" I asked her. Ali nodded. "Okay" I paused taking a deep breathe "His sophomore year at he started seeing this girl Maria. She is a slut. But he couldn't see that. All he could see was what she wanted him to see. Anyway she started calling him Major. His gift he could easily get all the guys to listen to him quiet down any fight...like a major in the army he could lead and control. He hated it but it stuck. Then he found that bitch in bed with one of his team mates. James. They were supposed to meet up and study for some test. He walked into James' room and found them in bed. He was crushed. He really thought he loved her." I paused seeing Alice's stricken face.

"He thought he was, but this morning when Emmett hugged you Jazz projected a little and I could feel his jealousy and confusion. He thinks I just met her how can I feel this way. But I understand. I just met Em today and I feel whole again. I haven't been myself in awhile a guy from my old school tried to take advantage of me. Jazz almost killed him. That's one of the two fights Jazz has ever been in. the second was because James came by our house and was raising hell with him. I was upstairs in my room at the back of the house and I could feel Jazz's anger. I went and got my dad and we pulled Jazz off of James as soon as we could. But James still wound up with a broken nose and a shattered cheek bone." I finished and Alice gasped. I looked down at her as a vision took her. She went stock still and her eyes lost focus and she couldn't hear me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_It's the first game of the season_****_ and we are winning against Peaster by 6 runs. I'm cheering the guys on with Bella and Rose in the stands. I go to get a drink and feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turn around and Jacob Black is standing behind me with his 'friends'. I try to shove past him but my 4'10" against his 6'3" is like my pushing against a brick wall. "hey there shorty. That bear of a protector aint around now is he? We can finish what we started last year." Jake said with a wolfish grin. He grabs my arm and drags me under the bleachers. I'm screaming frantically in my mind for Edward to bring Em and Jazz. I notice Jazz felt the shift in my emotions about the time Edward heard me screaming at him._**

_** The vision changes and they don't hear me and Jake rips my shirt off for all his friends to gawk at me too. "ya know for such a small person you have a luscious body" Jake said as his eyes raked over my body.**_

_** The vision changes again but to something better...I see Emmett asking rose to homecoming. **_

I'm snapped out of my vision by Jazz hollering into the locker room. "Is she okay?" "I'm fine Jasper it was just a vision." I say as I walk towards the door. I step out so he can see me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of a sudden I lose feeling from Ali. 'Damn it' I thought 'I am a huge asshole. I hope her vision of us didn't change because I'm an asshole.' I thought. Edward chuckles beside me so caught up in my thoughts that he didn't notice Ali was having a vision. Good because she was coming out and I could feel her emotions caused by the vision. I ran to the girls locker room and shouted in "Is she okay?" I hear her weakly holler back "I'm fine Jasper it was just a vision." She steps out the door. "Oh Ali I'm sorry I'm a complete asshole. I didn't mean to make you cry Darlin'." I told her as I pulled her towards me and wrap my arms around her. "How did you know I knew?" " I assumed that Em and Ed told you." she answered against my chest. "I'm sorry Darlin'" I told her again letting her feel how sorry I am. "Jazz enough." she sighed. "We have to get you to a point where you can control it when you're upset. Okay?" She asked softly. I nodded knowing she would feel it.


	5. Friends

**Friends **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I keep having the same vision over and over with minor changes.

_**It's the first game of the season**__**and we are winning against Peaster by 6 runs. I'm cheering the guys on with Bella and Rose in the stands. I go to get a drink and feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turn around and Jacob Black is standing behind me with his 'friends'. I try to shove past him but my 4'10" against his 6'3" is like my pushing against a brick wall. "hey there shorty. That bear of a protector aint around now is he? We can finish what we started last year." Jake said with a wolfish grin. He grabs my arm and drags me under the bleachers. I'm screaming frantically in my mind for Edward to bring Em and Jazz. I notice Jazz felt the shift in my emotions about the time Edward heard me screaming at him.**_

_** The vision changes and they don't hear me and Jake rips my shirt off for all his friends to gawk at me too. "ya know for such a small person you have a luscious body" Jake said as his eyes raked over my body. **_

Sometimes its just Jake but most of the time all of his friends are there. Sometimes he takes me to his truck and takes me with them. It's like he can't make up his mind what he wants other than me for some god unknown reason.

I'm very careful not to think about it around Edward. I don't want him to see this. I don't wanna see this.

It's 3 am on Friday the day of the first game of the season. I couldn't go back to sleep. So I call Bella. "'lo" she mumbles into the phone. "Bells?" I whisper as I walk out onto the porch. I hear her sit up in bed. "What's the matter honey?" she asks quickly. "I can't sleep I keep having nightmares about Jake." I tell her. "Oh sweetie is he messing with you again?" Bella asks sounding a lot like Esme actually. "No but I have a bad feeling...i can't see what he wants he keeps changing his mind" I sigh "but essentially I know he wants me"

"Why don't you talk to Em and Eddie?" she asks me tiredly. "Em is looking for a reason to go after Jake. For all I know Jake is just toying with the idea. I don't wanna rile them up over nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I picked Ali Emmett and Edward up this morning cuz Emmett had to wait for a part for his jeep to come in. Rose crawled into the back with Em and Ed and let Ali sit up front with me. She needed a little help so I walked around and put my hands on her hips, carefully '_I didn't wanna touch anything she didn't want me to especially not in front of her brothers not that I would anyway' _I thought and Edward chuckled in the back seat. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ready Darlin'?" I ask her. "Yep" Ali answered. I lifted her easily and sat her in the seat. Shutting the door as I walked around. By the time we get to school Ali is out. I sigh as I lean over to wake her up. I gently brush my fingers against her cheek. "C'mon shorty it's time to wake up and I rest my hand on her arm.

All of a sudden she freaks out. "NO NO NO! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU! EDWARD! HELP ME! EDWARD GET EMMETT AND JAZZ AND HELP ME!" she screams. I'm glad for the first time my truck in sound proof too. I grab her and pull her across the stick and cradle her against my body pushing as much calm and love and safety at her as I can. While I whisper quietly in her ear "Ali Darlin, its Jazz wake up for me. C'mon sugar it's time to get up." Everyone else got outta the truck and left her alone with me so I could focus on calming her down. "Ali baby wake up." I softly press kisses to her cheeks and forehead and nose and eyelids trying to wake her up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell asleep in the truck on the way to school. I don't know how long I was out but the next thing I know someone grabs my arm. So I mentally start screaming for Edward.

I felt my body being moved, then I felt something warm against me. I feel warm and safe and loved. Then someone starts kissing my face lightly...almost butterfly kisses. Then I hear "Ali baby wake up" whispered right into my ear. I turn my face towards the voice...i know that voice...Jazz...i screamed Mentally. When i turned my head to him our lips brushed against each other and it felt like my lips were on fire but in a good way.

I didn't open my eyes yet fearing this was a dream...i pressed my lips against the ones I knew were right there and hear him groan. He softly applies pressure and pushes his love at me. I open my eyes to see him looking at me with deep emerald eyes full of worry and love. I lean up and kiss him again and bravely nip at his bottom lip. To my surprise and glee he moan softly against my mouth before pulling away. I whined in protest. He chuckled "Darlin as much as I would love to sit in my truck all day and kiss you, we need to go to class." he said softly. I sighed and nodded. He opened the door and got out holding me easily against his chest like I weighed nothing. When in reality I probably don't to him, I weigh an astounding 99lbs.

He reaches back in to the truck and grabs his letter jacket and wraps it around my shoulders then he shuts the door and we make to class 30 seconds before the bell rings and take our seats. When the teacher turns on the movie I rest my head against his shoulder and drift off to sleep hoping I don't dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we get to class and the teacher puts on the movie I notice Ali starting to doze off. I shift in my seat so I'm closer to her and she can lay on me. I push lethargy at her so she'll sleep without dreams. When it was almost time to leave I woke her up gently by sending her waves of excitement and joy. She looked up and smiled at me momentarily dazzling me. "morning sleeping beauty" "Morning prince charming" she giggled as I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "sleep better that you did in the truck?" I ask her. She nods happily. "Good"

We went to our next class and we were taking notes so I took the opportunity to write Ali.

How are you feeling Darlin? **I'm okay Jazz **you sure sweetheart? **Yeah. I just have a bad feeling about the game today. Not that we wont win I know we will. I just have a bad feeling. **You wanna tell me what about? Maybe I can take your mind off of it **It's just there's this guy from the other school. He's not allowed to play anymore because of me. And I see him coming to the game but he can't make up his mind what he wants to do. **Is that what the nightmare in the truck was about?** Yeah. Was I screaming? **Yeah Darlin' I touched your arm to wake you up and said 'c'mon shorty its time to get up' I know not to call you shorty now. **Oh Jazz I'm sorry. **uh huh Darlin you a'int got nothing to be sorry about you hear me? I'm just glad my truck is sound proof too. :) **Why is your truck sound proof? **I bought it used. It came sound proof with limousine tint hell its probably bulletproof too lol** Thanks Jazz. For helping me sleep this morning and for waking me up and holding me in the truck and listening to me. Most people don't. I mean they all know about my visions here but not all of them are nice or accepting about them. ** Darlin you a'int gotta thank me. I'll gladly do it for anytime okay? I mean I know we've only known each other...well I've only known you for 2 months but I really really like you Mary-Alice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I read the last part Jazz wrote the bell rang. I squealed a little and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight. I pulled away and got all my stuff together and ran off to my next class. The only one I don't have with him. When I get to my next class I slide into my seat between Angela and Rose and in front of Bella practically bouncing in my seat. "Alright Pixie what's the good news?" Rose asked. "Jazz just told me he likes me!"I giggle. "And you didn't see it coming?" Angela asked. "No" I shook my head "he had decided to wait til homecoming but he just told me! Oh and Rose you'll need a dress for homecoming. Emmy's gonna ask you." I giggled.

Rose blushed and nodded. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about Em he's a perfect gentleman. He jokes around but wont make you do anything you don't want to." "I know but thanks for reminding me" She whispered back. Then asked so the other girls could hear. "So how did jazz tell you?" "We were writing and he told me at the end." I said and pulled the note out. They all leaned in to read it. "You weren't kidding when you said you had a bad feeling about Jake were you?" Bella asked. I shook my head. "Who's Jake?" Rose asked. "Jacob Black, goes to Peaster and he had a thing for Ali but all has only ever been about Jazz. She turned him down one day behind the bleachers and he being built like Jazz, no offense, easily overtook her and tried to" Angela said as I cut her off. "Enough. Please. Spare the details. I was screaming mentally for Ed and Em and thankfully the came in time. All Jake managed to do was tear my shirt off. We went to the coaches and he's not allowed to play any sports or participate in school functions he's not supposed to go to out of town games either but he's coming today." I told Rose. "Well we just wont let you out of our sites then." Rose said matter of factly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My next class is with Edward and Emmett. We sit down at the table we share. "So um, is there a way we can keep a really good eye on Ali during the game?" I ask. They both look at me for a second and Emmett answered. "Yeah leave her with Bella Rose and Angela. Plus I think mom is coming to the game today why?" "Because she think that some guy is coming to the game today...She didn't say his name but she was terrified. After I woke her up in the truck and we got to class she started nodding off so I helped her sleep without dreaming. Last period I asked her if she wanted to talk about it. And she told me." I said. Edward and Emmett sighed. "She didn't tell you everything. And its up to her to tell you the details. But let's just say her and Rose have a lot more in common than you think. Cuz the guy is as big as you" Edward said. I sighed. 'Geez, and I'm surprised she let's me anywhere near her' I thought. "She wants you near her. You are the first thing she remembers. The first thing she saw. Other than finding us she has always been searching for you." Edward said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I know Emmett said that yesterday, but does she not remember her childhood or anything?"

~~~~~~~~~~~Edward POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

She surprised us. It was just Esme and myself at home when she knocked on the door. Esme showed her into the kitchen and she told us that we were supposed to be her family. She was standing there flipping through her visions. I gasped at the intensity of some of them. I turned to Esme and told her Alice belonged with us. As he said this Carlisle and Emmett came through the back door and into the kitchen. As soon as Carlisle saw her he chuckled and looked at Esme and said 'You just can't resist a stray can you my love?' We all laughed when she looked at us confused. She only looked at us that way for a moment when she went into a vision.

We were laughing at Carlisle's joke when Alice went stock still and her eyes became unfocused. Emmett and Carlisle and Esme looked at me in askance. "She's having a vision" I replied as I as watched the vision with her. When she came out of the vision Emmett for all his mass, even then caught her in a flash before she toppled over. "It's ok Pixie, I gotchya" Emmett said as she squealed when she felt his arms around her. Alice smiled weakly up at Emmett "Thank you brother" she said. Esme and Carlisle smiled at the look on Em's face. She already had him wrapped around her finger. Emmett sat her up on the island in the kitchen. "Now Pixie, what did you see?" Alice looked at Emmett shocked. "H-how did you know I was having a vision?" Alice asked nervously and confusedly. "Edward can read peoples thoughts..."Em replied. "Oh silly me I knew that" Alice said giggling. Then she turns to face me "So what did I see Eddie?"She asked. Carlisle and Esme smiled when Alice called him that, the only one who called him that was Emmett. "Welcome home little sister" was all I said as I walked over and hugged her "Oh and don't call me Eddie in public please" Alice nodded.

~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~

I told it to Jazz as if I was narrating but he understood. "She was 9 when she came to us, with no memories, nothing. She only knew her name because she had a vision where you called her by it. A vision of y'all about this age but she has been having visions of you since before she came to us. Starting at about 9 she has at least hundreds of drawings of you at various ages and doing various things. I'm sure that sounds stalker-ish but you are what helped her find us. And you helped her get through the ordeal with Jake. If it wasn't for you...i don't even want to imagine what could have happened to her." I finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasper's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Jake?'_ I thought '_The kid Em got in a fight with?' _"yeah, that's him" Edward answered. "He isn't allowed to go to out of town games but I wouldn't put it past him to come here." Edward said "But we'll get mom to come and sit with her. You know? Dad should be here to I think he has the afternoon off. After meeting with his new business partner." Emmett said. "Yeah my dad too. I think i'll text him and my mom and see if they'll come to the game." I said. "hey you know I think our dad's went into business together." I told them. "What's your dad's name?" Ed asked. "Christian Hale." I answered. "Step-dad?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "Yeah my father worked on oil rigs and one of the rigs was having problems so he was taking a look at it and it blew up." I said quietly. "Damn man I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Emmett said quickly. I just shook my head. "it's okay" "You know I think that gave Ali nightmares for the next month and half. When was this?" Ed asked me. "I was about 4 years ago now" I said. "Yeah I remember Ali would wake up screaming and crying hysterically for about a month and a half straight about 4 years ago." Em said.

"The images she saw were horrible. I wont go into detail I don't think you need the images stuck in your head but just know that she felt your pain Jazz." Ed said as the bell rang. We left for lunch.

While we were at lunch Rose and I both were on our phones. We both texted our parents asking them to come to the game. They both agreed. Edward and Emmett did the same. Ali had her head resting on my chest dozing in and out. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Sleepy Darlin?" She just nodded against my chest and I let her nap. Two girls walked up to our table. "Hey Jasper, we just wanted to tell you good luck on the game today. And we'll be cheering you on" One said with a fake smile and the other nodded. "If you to cheer him on Lauren he's liable to break his arm. Go away" Ali said from her spot on my chest. "you know I shoulda distracted them like he asked me to. Then you wouldn't think you were better than everyone else just because you know things." Lauren said waspishly. I wrapped my arms around Ali, I don't need to see the future to know what would've happened. "Thanks for the encouragement girls but I have all the cheerleaders I need and so you know, next time I wont stop her from hurting you." I said easily trying to charm them away. It didn't work.

"Ha ha a 6th grader could probably do more damage to me." The other girl said. "Jessica you should leave people alone or I'll tel everyone how you got lipo and a nose job summer of 8th grade." Ali said quietly but fiercely. Jessica blanched "C'mon Lauren let's go" She said pulling Lauren away with her. We all started laughing. And I pushed calming waves at Ali as I whispered in her ear. "It's alright Darlin, you are are the cheerleader I need. Think you could wear the little skirt for me though?" I asked smirking. I definitely didn't expect her to punch me in the arm. "No" she answered aloud, making Edward burst out laughing. I smiled. "Well it was worth a shot." I said as I started laughing. I noticed Ali was blushing but her eyes were misty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would have gotten up and left the table if Jazz didn't have his arms around me. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Ali what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and turned so I could answer. He turned his ear to me. "He used to mes with me for a long time before he tried anything and he asked me that a couple of times." I whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry Darlin' but you don't have to worry about that anymore okay?" Jazz said as he wrapped his arms tighter around me hugging me. Everyone else shared a knowing look, all thinking that the game could get very interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon the bleachers were filling up for the game. Esme and Annabelle were already sitting in the stands talking when the girls came out, with Ali in the middle. They climbed into the stands giving Ali help when she needed it. The girls sat next to the mothers. Ali ran up to Esme and threw herself into Esme's arms. "I missed you too, little one." Esme laughed wrapping her arms around Ali. "How was your day, dear?" "It had one good part. But all in all it sucked." Ali said. "Well dear, what was the good part?" Esme asked laughing. Ali stood up bouncing with excitement. "Jazz told her that he likes he" Rose said quickly. Ali pouted. "Spoil sport" Ali said and stuck out her tongue at Rose. They all laughed and got seated for the game. About half way through Ali gets thirsty. "Daddy?" Ali asked and Carlisle and Christian both turn to look at her and she giggles. They all laugh then Carlisle asked. "What is it sweetheart?" "I'm thirsty, will you walk with me?" "You okay baby girl?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah daddy I just have a bad feeling and Jake is here" Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look. Christian and Annabelle saw the exchange "Alright Darlin we'll walk with you. You ladies want anything?" "I think we could all use some water" Esme said. "Alright we'll back. And I expect a full recap of anything we miss" Carlisle said smiling.

They walked to the concession stand and waited in the long line. While they were waiting Ali had a vision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Everyone was celebrating our win against Peaster we beat them by 12 runs. Our families decided to have a barbeque to celebrate. We were standing in the crowd around the team. Jazz picked me up and spun me around in a circle. "Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen, May I kiss you Darlin?" he asked me. I squealed and nodded. _**

When the vision ended. "Sweetheart what did you see?" Carlisle asked. "Its going to be a good game daddy." I giggled. Then motioned for him to lean down. He did and I whispered "We're going to win by 12 runs" then I said aloud "Jazz is a good addition to the team" then it was our turn at the window. We ordered 7 bottles of water then went back to our seats. As we sat there waiting for the game to win I could hardly sit still. Rose Bella and Angela watched me and smiled. "why are you so excited Alibear?" Esme asked. I giggled. "You haven't called me that in a long time mom, but its gonna be a great game. We're going to win by 12 runs." I said not thinking, knowing we were only ahead by 6 runs. Annabelle and Christian looked at me weird and then Christian asked "What happened when we were in line and it was like you were gone? Carlisle grabbed your elbow to keep you with us then asked you what you saw after you gasped" Esme smiled "That's how you know the margin. You were always good with numbers, Ali."

Annabelle and Christian looked confused. "I have visions. They are subjective, I can see the path you're on while you're on it. If you change your mind the vision changes." I explained. "I knew that y'all were coming, I knew that y'all would buy the ranch bordering ours. Actually, I'm the reason you daddy decided to extend the offer to you, Mr. Hale" I said as the crowd went wild. "Games over, I say we have a barbeque at the house to celebrate. Now let's go congratulate the boys." I said turning to Rose and Bella. They nodded and Rose easily put me on her shoulders as the walked down the bleachers. I laughed the whole way. "I guess we're having dinner at our house guys" Carlisle said to the other parents with a smile.

When we get down to the field the guys swarm around us. Jazz easily pulls me off of Rose's shoulders and spins my around. "I told you that you were all the cheerleader I need." Jazz said spinning me around again. He held me close to his chest. "Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen, may I kiss you Darlin'?" I squealed even though I knew it was coming and nodded. He leaned down to kiss me gently but Emmett having seen everything nudged my hip so I came up against Jazz and added my momentum to the kiss. I pulled away blushing and giggling and wrapped my arms around Jazz's neck.


	6. author's note

Dear readers,

i apologize for the delay in updates. i have had a lot going on...but who hasn't? i've also had quite a case of writers block. if anyone has any suggestions or comments please feel free to message me

Cowboy'sMontana


	7. Movies

A/N: Sorry it's so short guys! i was trying to get something out...I have the next few chapters already written I just have to type them up and upload them... so I was trying to finish this one...anyway...on to the story!

One weekend everyone was over at the Cullen house helping Jazz work on his powers, when Esme came in with a package. Emmett noticed first. "Hey mom, whatchya got?" He asked. Esme smiled and handed him a film reel. "SWEET! It's here!" Emmett exclaimed after reading the title. Edward and Alice beamm, while Bella smiles. "Okay, what is it already?" Rose grumbled.

"It's Casa Blanca!" Em gushed. "You mean the old black and white film?" Jazz asked. Alice nodded excitedly. "Yeah! It's one of the best movies ever." "So...How are you supposed to watch it? I haven't seen a projector or screen anywhere" Rose said." Bella laughed "That's what I first thought too."

Em and Edward headed outside to start moving vehicles, while Alice and Bella started gathering pillows and blankets and Esme started making popcorn and filling three seperate coolers with drinks and snacks.

Jazz and Rose just looked on confused. When all the vehicled had been moved where they needed to be, the guys came in and grabbed the coolers and put them in the trucks. The girls sorted the bedding then went in and grabbed Jazz and Rose, while Emmett set up the walked out to the old white barn and settled in as the opening credits rolled.

As exccited as she was for the movie, Alice fell asleep about halfway through curled up in Jasper's lap. When the closing credits rolled he woke her up. "Ali, It's time to get up." He said gently. She just snuggled more into him. Jazz told Edward he was gonna take her to bed then come back and help. Edward nodded and smiled, knowing he probably wasn't coming back.

When he got in the house Jazz asked Carlisle where Alice's room was. He took her carefully into her room and laid her on the bed gently, then took off her boots and belt before easing her under the covers. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave when she grasped his hand and whispered sleepily "Stay with me?" Jazz nodded and toed off his boots and took off his belt before crawling into the bed with her,on top of the covers, and cuddling her close to his chest.

A short while later Carlisle came into check on them and saw them sleeping peacefully. He smiled and turned out the light and left them alone, thinking fondly 'Young love'.


	8. Hicktown

**Hicktown **

_Yeah, we let it rip when we got the money..._

_Let it roll if we got the gas._

_It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down,_

_In a Hicktown._

Disclaimer: i do not own any recognizable characters nor do i own Jason Aldean's Hicktown

The day after Ali's birthday it poured, and no one knew why Alice was so damn happy. They were all cooped up in the Cullen's house. They were all watching but Alice, she was dancing around too excited to sit still. Jazz finally had to know. " Okay Darlin' what's gott you all riled up?" Alice just smiled and pulled Jazz up off the couch. "Let's go" Alice giggled. "Darlin' it's rainin', where on earth are we goin'?" Jazz asked.

"It's gonna stop in five minutes. C'mon please?" Alice asked with that pout Jazz can't refuse. "Alright" He sighs and follows here to the garage. Alice runs over to her truck and opens the driver side door and hopped in. Jazz walks up to her and and she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to her and kissed him thoroughly. Alice softly drug her nails up the back of his neck, Jazz moaned a little making her giggle as she nibbled his lip.

Jazz groaned and slid his hands up her sides, under her shirt making her gasp lightly. Ali shifted her hips so that their hips were flush against each other, then she lightly nipped down his ear and neck. When she got to his shirt she pushed his collar aside and lightly bit down on his collar bone. Jasper pushed her shirt up farther to find dhe wasn't wearing a bra, he groaned softly and slid his hands up to cup her perky breasts making her moan aloud as he pinched her nipples.

Edward and Emmett walked into the garage at the same time as Alice turned Jasper around so she could fix her shirt. Emmett being Emmett and of course being tactless. "So why do we all feel hot and bothered?" Emmett asked chuckling. Alice blushed and hid her face in Jazz's shoulder, he blushed and looked at his feet. "...Um..." He replied lamely. Edward couldn't tell what they were thinking. "Bella! Knock it off!" Edward called into the house. "Nope! Y'all let them alone" Bella yelled back.

"So where are we going Darlin?" Jasper asked. "C'mon, get in" Ali said and bouncing as she called to Bella and Rose. "C'mon guys let's go" They all get in their respective vehicles and follow Alice out to the back forty. (a/n: the back forty, for all y'all that don't know, is what people in out in the country call land on their property that's not currently in use)

They shifted into four-wheel drive and tore off through the feild, Jason Aldean's  Hicktown  blaring from Alice's radio. Ben and Angela met them out there, knowing where the access gate is. They tear off again through every giant mud puddle they could find. After a few hours they made a circle and let their tailgates out and Alice drags an ice chest from up by her cab then starts handing out root beer and sandwiches. The guys mumble their thanks as they start stuffing their food into their mouths, the girls look mildly disgusted but laugh and start to eat.


	9. New Girl

**New Girl **

Angela comes into the cafeteria for lunch and slides in next to Alice. "OMG! There's a new girl!" She squeals. Alice looks at her shocked. "What?" "You didn't know?" Angela sounded stunned. "That's twice now..." Bella said. "Hush!" Ali snapped at her. '_How did I not see someone coming? Am I losing touch with my gift?' _Edward kicked her under the table. "Mary-Alice that's enough" Edward told her.

She pouted at him. "You didn't have to kick me so hard, Edward Anthony." "Alright you two, take it out on the diamond" Rose said jokingly. Jasper looks sharply at her, and Em laughs as Jazz sends out a small wave of calm.

"So, who is she?" Bella asks. "Her name is Maria" Angela supplied. Jazz and Rose look at each other. '_NO!' _They both thought. Edward quirked an eyebrow as Alice was taken by a vision.

Alice's POV

A dark haired girl with a voluptuous body walks up to Jasper and wraps her arms around him. "Jasper honey! I missed you" She said before she kissed him. I'm standing behind him and she looks over his shoulder and smirks at me. "Baby, how come you never came to visit me? Its not like anyone around here could hold your attention or take care of you like I do. I know you've missed me." Maria glares at me.

Jasper feels my emotions change and tries to turn to me. "Ali" He starts as Maria kisses him again. I turn and run blindly, my eyes filled with tears.

"Ali, what did you see?" Jasper asked first felling my emotions. Edward glares at him, having seen the vision. Alice pushes her chair back and gets up. "Ali, what did you see Darlin'? " Jazz asked again. "NO!" She said. Jasper looked confused. "Jasper" Rose called but he ignored her. "Jasper!" Rose said again and got nothing. "MAJOR!" "What Rosalie!" Jazz snarled. He turned to see what she was looking at,as Maria walks up to him and wraps her arms around him.

"Jasper honey! I missed you!" Maria said before she kissed him. Alice is standing behind him devastated. Maria looks over Jazz's shoulder at her and smirks. "Baby, how come you never came to visit me? It's not like anyone around here could hold your attention or take care of you like I do. I know you missed me." Maria said as she continued to glare then smirk at Alice.

Jasper felt Alice's emotions fall even more into dispair and anger. He tries to turn to her. "Ali" He started but Maria kisses him again. Alice turns and runs away blindly with her eyes filled with tears. She climbs into Emmett's jeep and cries her heart out.

Jasper pushes Maria away and wipes his mouth off seething. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growls at her. "What do you mean Major?" She asks with an innocent look on her face. Edward growls softly behind Jazz. "I thought I made it pretty clear, after I found you in bed with James, that we are over. And then when I found out you slept with the rest of the Midland High baseball team and the football team. Damn I'm glad I wouldn't give into your pressuring me!" Jasper growled through gritted teeth, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Why did you come here?" He demanded. "Because I was stupid!I thought if I was with those other guys you'd see how bad I wanted you!" Maria wailed. Jasper laughed at and thought '_Is she serious?' _"Mostly" Edward mumbled. Jasper looked at Maria. "You mean nothing to me Maria. Nothing. You're going to know anyway how i feel for the most amazing pixie of a woman of a woman I have ever met in my life, but first you are going to know how she felt." Jasper growled viciously as he pushed the emotions that had coursed through Alice at her and what he felt as the result of seeing her run from him crying.

Everyone watched from where they stood behind Jasper as Maria's face ran a gamut from smug to disbelief, then to unfathomable grief. Maria burst into to tears. "You'll see Major! You're making a mistake!" '_You will be mine'_ Maria slapped Jasper and walked away thinking. _'That little girl wont know what hit her' _

Edward hissed and Bella grabbed him, shaking her head knowing he can't hear her thoughts. "Rose, come on and grab Emmett's phone." Bella said. "Why do we need Em's phone?" Rose asked. "Because he is good at recording things you'd rather forget." Bella said.

Rose held out her hand and Emmett said with a giant smirk, "All you have to do is push the middle button." She rolled her eyes and smacked him. Bella and Rose went and climbed into Em's jeep. "Ali honey, we have something you need to see." Bella said softly. "Wh-hic-at?" Alice said crawling from under Emmett's massive letter jacket.

Rose hands Alice Emmett's phone and she presses play. Alice watched the whole video. "He projected everything i felt onto her! He actually purposely projected!'" She said. "He's really upset Ali, he doesn't want to be with her. He loves you." Rose told her.


	10. Fight

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated...I have had this chapter written forever...I haven't had time to post what with a divorce and all but I wont bore you any further..again I'm so sorry

~Cowboy's Montana~

Chapter 9

Fight

"He loves me?" Ali gasped as a vision overtook her.

_ Jasper curled up in the back of seat of his truck, clutching his letter jacket from Midland to that smells like her, crying his eyes out cursing the day he met Maria and praying to whatever god might be listening that she forgive him and believes him._

* * *

Ali snapped back with a jerk. "I gotta go" She said as she tossed Em's phone at Rose. "Thanks guys" She called as she ran across the parking lot ton Jazz's truck. When she got to it she clambered in. "Go away Rosalie, I don't wanna talk" Jazz mumbled hoarsely. Alice closed the door and crawled over the seats into the back with him. She pushed her way into his arms and kissed him softly. "Jazzy baby, look at me" Ali said.

Jazz's eyes snap open. "Ali?" He questioned hoping he wasn't dreaming. "Yeah Jazzy" "I'm so sorry! I didn't th-" He started but she cut him off kissing him again, lightly at first but slowly deepening the kiss. Alice slid her hands into his hair pulling him closer. He licked her lips and she gasped, because he projected his love onto her and she mirrored him, pushing her love for him since she was nine years old. It was his turn to gasp.

Ali took advantage of that and softly nibbled on his bottom lip and tongue making him growl and her giggle. He slid his hands under her t-shirt and up her back amazed at how soft her skin was. As his hand brushed against her breast she gasped softly into his ear, causing him to project the shot of lust that went straight to his groin. Alice shifted so she was straddling him and silently thanked the previous owner of this truck for springing for the limousine tint.

She lightly started nibbling on his neck and ear making him growl almost constantly. She loved that she could do that to him. He pushed her shirt off of her shoulder and started sucking on her collar bone. Alice gasped aloud and moaned as her started to suck harder, making her grind her hips against his. Alice and Jasper moaned at the same time as she ground against his erection. Jazz sank his teeth into her shoulder. "Jasper" She practically purred out his name. It turned him on so much he almost came in his jeans. She shifted against him again trying to ease the familiar ache between her thighs. Jasper projected how she made him feel onto her, all the love and lust, passion and adoration., then slipped hid hands into the waist of her track pants as he shifted her so she was laying on the bench seat with her hips in his lap. He leaned forward to kiss her as a vision took her.

* * *

_Jasper slowly pulled her track pants and panties down enough that he could lift her hips to his mouth with no problem._

* * *

Alice gasped as she snapped back and roughly slammed her mouth against his. He took that as his cue. He slipped his hands a little further into her pants and pushed them down so he could taste her. He slid his finger softly against her smooth dripping folds, gathering some of her essence to taste. Ali watched him intently as he slid his finger in his mouth and moaned, trying to commit her taste to his memory permanently. Ali moaned softly when did feeling her own arousal spike. "Jazz please" She moaned out breathlessly. Jasper opened his eyes and saw hers were almost black with desire, he was sure his were the same. He gently gripped her hips and lifting her to his mouth, her head resting on his propped knees. He softly blew on the bare skin causing Ali to gasp and her skin to erupt in goose-pimples. "Jazzy" She whimpered softly.

Jasper nearly came a second time as he put his mouth to her mound and lightly ran his tongue across her making her hips jerk, and him to moan softly. She gasped softly and he lightly took her clit into his mouth suckling softly. "Oh Jazz" She moaned. He parted her lips gently and slid his tongue into her. They both groaned loudly. He slowly started to move his tongue in and hot of her, picking up the pace quickly as she moaned, like he wanted to do with other certain parts of his anatomy that felt like it was currently trying to rip its way through his jeans. "Jazzy please" Alice moaned and he could feel her tightening against his tongue and her emotions running together; love, lust, joy excitement, pleasure, longing.

He moved his mouth back to her clit and slid two fingers gently into her, knowing that she was a virgin (like him). She almost stopped breathing as he lightly thrust his fingers in and out of her. "Jazz" She moaned loudly and he curled his finger finding her G-spot. He felt her whole body tense up at that. He did it twice more, slightly harder, and added his emotions to hers. Then she fell apart in his arms. "Oh god Jasper" Alice called out.

He pulled his fingers out of her gently, then sucks her juices off of them moaning softly at the taste. 'Definitely something I'll never grow tired of' he thought. Jazz then softly licks her folds, making sure he got all of her essence, savoring her sweet earthy flavor. Ali moaned softly as he did this. When he felt he had gotten every thing he could , he lightly pulled her pants and panties back up. He pulled her to his chest and she snuggled against him, her head laying on his shoulder. She whispered in his ear "I love you, Jasper Allan Whitlock Jr, with all of my heart and soul." As she truly let her love flow to him. He gasped at its intensity.

"I love you, Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen, with all of my heart, soul, and ever fiber of my being. Always and for all of eternity." Ali sighed happily against his ear making him shiver. They both had almost dozed off when they heard a knock on the door. "Jazz man, practice starts in five minutes" Emmett called. Jazz sighed and lifted her off of him and laid her on the seat. "Nap, I'll be back." He whispered to her and covered her with his jacket before getting out of the truck.

* * *

_-A few weeks later- _

Maria, Lauren, and Jessica had become seemingly close friends. Maria has been making snide comments to Alice and passes at Jasper. The day before homecoming she takes it too far. Alice and Angela were standing by the soda machine, Jazz, Em, Rose, Bella, and Edward had just walked around the corner, when Maria confronted her.

"I don't even know why you bother, Chica. He'll get tired of you and come back to me, a real woman, who looks like a woman and knows how to please a man." Maria said. "Oh right, you would know how to please a man huh? But you wouldn't know the first thing about pleasing Jasper, now would you?" Alice taunted.

Jazz felt Ali's emotions shift. "Guys, I think we need to go find Alice and Angela" Jazz said and they nodded and walked back towards them.

"At least I don't look like a ten year old girl. I know The Major a lot better than you ever will." Maria said as she pushed Alice. "Hell at least I know where I came from! I don't live with random people and pretend to know th-" Maria was cut off by a fist to the mouth. Her eyes widen and there is a collective gasp. "You little bitch" Maria screeched, and swung at Alice. Ali easily dodged it. Then she caught Maria in the jaw, making her stagger with the force of the blow. Maria quickly righted herself and lunged for Ali. Alice hauled back with all of her might and slugged her Maria right in the nose. They all her the crack as her nose broke.

Jazz finally snapped out of his stupor at the scene, and walked over to Ali and wrapped his arms around her. "Emmett" Jazz called and Em grabbed Maria. "Darlin', stop that's enough." Jazz said softly. "Let me go Jasper" Alice growled. Jasper picked her up and turned around and set her down. "Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen That is enough. You have already broken her nose, now stop this right now" Jasper commanded. Alice blinked and looked up at him. "I w-what? I b-broke h-her..." Alice stammered and then burst into tears. Jasper picked her up bridal style and held her close. " Rose, Bella, Get Maria cleaned up before any teachers come. Find Lauren and Jessica, Make sure they don't talk. Em, Ed make sure all this blood is cleaned up." Jazz commanded.

He turned on his heels and walked out to his truck and crawled into the backseat still cradling her to his chest. When Ali finally stopped crying he asked gently. "Baby girl, what did she say to you?" She told him everything Maria said. Jazz growled, fury rolling off of him in waves, as she finished. "Jazz" She said softly stroking his cheek. "It's over. I just want to forget about it." Ali said. "But I swear to god, if she opens her mouth again, I will do more than break her nose." Alice finished menacingly and Jazz could feel she meant every word.

"You truly are one frightening little monster." Jasper said smiling down at her.

A/N #2- sorry about getting the alert twice... I didn't realize that my page breaks didn't carry over


End file.
